


With the Morning Light

by DrOmega101



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega verse [3]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Both Primis and Ultimis, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Waking up to the person you love can be a wondrous thing.





	With the Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine
> 
> in case the pairings list was confusing: 
> 
> Primis Takeo x Dempsey  
> Primis Edward x Nikolai  
> Ultimis Richtofen x Dempsey  
> Ultimis Nikolai x Takeo
> 
> anyways, hopes everyone enjoys!

Despite his annoyance of being awake so early, he snuggles back into the embrace of the other body behind him. Soft kisses are placed on the back of his neck as a hand brushes his long hair away, the other traveling down to cup the swell of his belly. He sighs, enjoying the attention he’s receiving from his beta husband. 

He turns slowly to face his lover, kissing him as the other’s hand begins running through the long black hair. Their bodies press together as Dempsey pulls his lover close, bringing their foreheads together.

“Good morning beautiful,” Dempsey presses a soft kiss to Takeo’s lips. 

“Good morning, Dempsey,” a small kick against his side draws his attention downward. “She is active today.”

“Or he. Could be a boy. I hope it’s a boy.” Dempsey scoots down to place kisses along the swell of Takeo’s belly. He’s greeted with another kick, bringing a huge smile to his face. “Well, hello there,” he kisses the spot, looking up at Takeo who is watching him.

With a devious grin, he begins kissing lower, keeping his gaze locked onto Takeo’s. He moves down so he’s settled between the omega’s open legs, kissing the inside of Takeo’s leg, purposely ignoring the now swollen clit wanting attention. He feels hands gently grab hold of his hair, his name whispered, as the hands guide his head forward, into the hot center. He obeys, leaning in and licking at the wet opening. 

Takeo’s hips surge up as Dempsey’s tongue flicks inside, licking up slick, hot liquid. The grip on his hair tightens, but Dempsey doesn’t mind. Instead, he brings his attention to the small, swollen organ, sucking it into his mouth, gaining him another wanton moan from his lover. He sucks, rolling his tongue over the sensitive organ, as he brings his fingers up to the pulsating opening and pushing in, crooking them just so. Takeo shouts out then, his hips beginning to thrust up into Dempsey’s mouth and onto his fingers.

Dempsey continues until he feels his fingers being squeezed tight, Takeo above him moan and bucking his hip, riding out the orgasm racking his body. He pulls away when Takeo goes limp, his breathing heavy. Dempsey smiles up at Takeo, placing one more kiss to his navel before moving up to give him a tender kiss.

They share a passionate kiss, hands against roaming over the other’s body. They whisper words of love, and letting it flow through their bond. Takeo can feel the hard cock brush against the underside of his belly. He smiles, lowering a hand to grab hold of the swollen organ. 

Dempsey groans, gently thrusting his hips in time to Takeo’s hand. He’s close until Takeo pull away, pushing Dempsey down onto his back. It doesn’t take long for Takeo to straddle his lovers lap and thrust himself down on the hard cock, moaning out Dempsey’s name as he’s filled. He moves lightly, the heaviness of his belly hindering his movements slightly. 

They move gently against each other, savoring the love flowing through their bond. Takeo comes first, his inner muscles squeezing tight as his orgasim washes over the moaning omega. Dempsey sets up, setting Takeo completely on his cock before coming, moaning into his lover’s neck. 

They stay like that, Dempsey’s back against the back of the bed, Takeo still straddling his lap, faced buried in the crook of the marine’s neck. 

\----------

He didn’t sleep last night, instead choosing to watch over the shiver Omega as Edward experiences yet another bout of nightmares. It’s something he’s used to after all these years together. He’ll hold Edward while he shakes and cries in his sleep, hushing away the demons plaguing him. Some nights it helps, others, well others he wishes for death on everyone who has ever hurt his precious omega lover. 

He looks over at the sound of rustling. His sleeping is slowly waking up, setting up in bed slowly and rubbing at his eyes. Edward looks over to Nikolai, eyes going wide for the slightest second, as if not expecting to see his lover up so soon. The memories of last night come flooding back, bringing the guilt with it.

Sensing his mate’s change in emotions, he quickly brings the smaller man into his arms. “It’s alright, my love.”

“Nein, I shouldn’t be keeping you up all night like that. I’m sorry,” tears begin to well up in the doctor’s eyes. He buries his face into the crook of Nikolai’s neck. 

Nikolai begins a soft rocking motion, letting all the love and devotion for the omega in his arms flow through the tight bond they share. They set there, for what seems for hours, until sunlight filters into the small bedroom. It’s only then does Edward finally pulls away, wiping the tears from his eyes. He’s calmer now, moving to straddle Nikolai’s lap, leaning in for a kiss. The kiss begins to heat up as Edward slowly rocks his hips against Nikolai’s, their bond humming with arousal.

They make quick work off their clothes, throwing them onto the floor. Edward lays back, spreading his legs as Nikolai climbs between them. Their lips meet as Nikolai pushes in, sliding in to the hilt. Slender legs wrap around the alphas hips as Nikolai begins thrust. Their moans are muffled by the other’s lips, hands roaming along the other’s body. It’s not long before the pace quickens until they cum in near unison, groaning the other’s name. 

Nikolai pulls out slowly, before climbing to the side to lay on his back, pulling the blanket back onto the bed to cover the two of them up. Edward cuddles into Nikolai’s side, resting his head on the alpha’s chest. They lay there in blissful silence until the sunlight finally awakens their sleeping infant. 

\----------

They’ve been fucking all night. A result of Dempsey’s rut and Richtofen’s heat coordinating with each other. They’re sore, Richtofen more than Dempsey, as the alpha grips onto skinny hips hard, thrusting manically into the drooling and moaning alpha below him. Richtofen steadies himself on his knees and elbows, pushing back with everything what little energy he has left, meeting Dempsey on each inward thrust. 

His arms give way and he falls forward, face buried into the pillow as he screams his end, feeling Dempsey’s knot slide in, locking them together. Small shock waves of pleasure course through the older doctor as Dempsey pumps him full of cum, groaning out Richtofen's name.

Dempsey gently lowers them so he’s spooned against the omega he’s tied too, too tired to support himself anymore. Dempsey teases at the mating gland on Richtofen’s neck, biting down softly, but not piercing the skin. He hears the doctor moan, and wants so badly to bite down and claim the omega as his. 

“Dempsey, go ahead,” Dempsey pulls back, looking at the doctor in shock. 

“Teddy, are you...are you sure?” Richtofen turns his head slightly to look at the marine behind him, nodding his head in confirmation. 

Not hesitating, Dempsey leans back in, and bites down.

\----------

It’s early morning, the sun having not filtered through the window yet, when the Japanese man makes his way into Nikolai’s bed. The Russian stirs awake, turning to look at the alpha entering his bed. 

No words were spoken between them as they began kissing each other in earnest, rough hands squeezing and pulling, both groaning in pain and pleasure. It doesn't take long for Nikolai to position himself above the alpha’s cock, sliding down in one swift motion. It’s fast and messy, Nikolai choosing a punishing speed.

Takeo hands roam over the Russian's body as Nikolai thrusts himself on Takeo’s cock, rubbing at his swollen clit in unison, moaning and cursing in his mother tongue. Takeo watches, reaching up and cupping the slightly swollen breasts, squeezing them lightly. Nikolai moans above him, his speed picks up. 

Having enough of the older omega’s control, he flips them over, laying the moaning Russian on his back and thrusting back in, feeling Nikolai’s muscles squeeze his cock. Nikolai screams his name as he thrusts frantically until he feels his own orgasm wash over him.

They lay there then, breathing heavy. Neither speak as Takeo gets out of bed, picking up his scattered clothes, and heading towards the door. Nikolai listens as the footsteps fade down the hall, until he hears the door of Takeo’s room shut. It’s only then that the tears come. He curls in on himself, sobbing into the pillow.

He’s stunned when he feels the bed dip again, strong arms wrapping around his waist, to cradle the bulge of his stomach. A soft kiss pressed to his shoulder, and a tired, soft voice whispers words the Russian has been longing to hear.

“I love you.”


End file.
